Tropical Warfare
Tropical Warfare is the fourth episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. It marks Flippy debut in Hawaiian Style, Lifty & Shifty's debuts in Hawaiian Style and the debut of Sheega, a beautiful flying squirrel who becomes Flippy's girlfriend. In this episode, Flippy moves to Tropical Paradise. Cast Starring: * Flippy (debut in HTF Hawaiian Style) * Sheega (debut) * Lifty & Shifty(debut in HTF Hawaiian Style) * Gaston The Skunk * Russell * Giggles * Petunia * Cuddles Featuring: * Flaky * Mime * Lammy & Mr. Pickels Appearances: * Lumpy * The Mole * Handy * Generic Tree Friends Plot Flippy has received a post card from Giggles saying she is having fun in Maui, Hawaii and gets invited to come to Maui. Flippy accepts and packs his stuff, sells his barracks to a Generic Tree Friend, and heads to the airport. He boards his plane and takes off. Later his plane lands in Maui. Giggles and Petunia greet the army bear. Lifty and Shifty steal a piece of Flippy's luggage, but they are stopped by Sheega, a new friend Giggles, Cuddles and Petunia met at the marina. Flippy starts swooning and hearts appear around him. Cuddles tells Flippy to not be nervous. Sheega wraps her arms around the army bear. Then he leaps into the air and discovers she is a flying squirrel but doesn't have super powers like Splendid. She lands and gives Flippy a kiss. Flippy blushes and his cheeks turn red. Later the group heads to the beach. Mime is playing with a toy boat into the water. Russell the lifeguard rescues the Mole from drowning. All is well. Until Gaston The Skink draws some bodies in the sand. This causes Flippy to flip out as the bodies remind him of the Beaches of Normandy. Flippy becomes Fliqpy and kills Gaston The Skunk by shoving a hand grenade down Gaston The Skunk's throat blowing him to bits. Petunia runs to her dead brother then runs back to the group. The Mole walks away from the scene. Sheega goes airborne and hides in a palm tree to see the action. Lumpy is seen buried in the sand with Handy. Fliqpy pulls out his machete and slices off Lumpy's lower half and then cuts his whole skin off. Fliqpy pulls out a chainsaw and slices Lumpy in half. Then he walks over to Handy and slices off his nubs and his whole body. Mime tries to stop Fliqpy's rampage, Fliqpy cuts off Mime's head with the chainsaw. Petunia, Cuddles and Giggles hide in the outhouse to keep themselves out of harms way. Cuddles whistles to Russell to come hide with them. Russell leaves his lifeguard post just in time has Fliqpy destroys it with his chainsaw and to his horror, no one is there. Lammy and Mr. Pickles are minding their own business when Fliqpy picks up Mr. Pickles and tries to shove him up Lammy's butt. However, Flaky sees what is going on and starts screaming. The sound of Flaky screaming causes Fliqpy to snap out of it and revert back to good Flippy again as he drops the pickle. He panics at what he did and how many lives he cost and starts breaking down in tears. The others come out of hiding to see Flippy crying on the beach. Flaky sees Flippy crying and has a flashback of what happened when she popped the raft and Flippy killed her on the deserted island back in 2001. Sheega sees Flippy crying and she goes flying out of tree and lands right in front of Flippy. Sheega wraps her arms around Flippy and comforts him. They clean up the mess and Sheega offers Flippy to take him to her place since Flippy needs a place to stay. Flippy accepts and then extends his arm out to Sheega asking Sheega if she trusts him. She smiles and answers yes. She and Flippy walk on the beach in a romantic style to her beach house. Flippy is delighted by the scenery and starts smiling. Sheega escrots Flippy to his room. Flippy starts unpacking his suitcase. Later, he and Sheega go into Sheega's room and start making out bringing the episode to a close. Moral: "Believe in the power of love!" Deaths * Gaston The Skunk dies when Fliqpy shoves a hand grenade down his throat blowing him up. * Lumpy is chainsawed in half. * Handy's nubs get chainsawed off and then his whole body is sliced in two. * Mime's head is cut off by Fliqpy's chainsaw. Injuries * Fliqpy cuts Lumpy's lower half of his body(before death) Destruction * The lifeguard stand Russell was using gets chainsawed to the ground by Fliqpy. Trivia * This is Flippy's first appearance in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. * This is also the first HTF Hawaiian Style episode with Lifty and Shifty. * Flaky's flashback to popping the life raft dates back to Happy Trails Part 2 Jumping The Shark. * This episode is also the first where Gaston The Skunk dies and Petunia survives. * The way Flippy asking Sheega if she trusts him extending his arm out to her is done just like in the Disney film Aladdin where Aladdin extends his arm out and asks Jasmine if she trusts him. * Flippy seeing the bodies reminding of him of the Beaches of Normandy is based on a real live event D-Day. Gallery Fliqpy Beaches of Normandy.png|Flippy flips out and becomes Fliqpy remembering the Beaches of Normandy. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes